


The Lion in the Room

by Skylocked



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylocked/pseuds/Skylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who Takes, Keeps inspired illustration</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion in the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who Takes, Keeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643412) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



_"When the lion's in the room, I assure you, you will know" -Hannibal NBC_


End file.
